No es una relación saludable
by Shimysol
Summary: Tal parece que no es una relación saludable aquello que tienen Higuchi y Akutagawa
1. No lo es

**No es una relación saludable**

 **By Shimysol**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y compañía no me pertenecen, de manera que no lucro haciendo esto -está claro que nadie me pagaría-**

 **Advertencias:** _OoC, mala narración, uso exagerado de los nombres de los personajes, entreveramiento. Spoilers del manga (cap 41), no me hago responsable si no tomas en cuenta esto, narración en presente, hétero(?. Lo escribí yo, así que huye mientras puedas._

 **Gracias a Sky in Pieces por el beteo, te amo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

* * *

Tal parece que no es una relación saludable aquello que tienen Higuchi y Akutagawa.

Y aunque no se note, Gin ha reflexionado mucho sobre eso. Tal vez demasiado. Porque a veces en realidad tiene tiempo libre, aunque no el suficiente para regresar a casa; ya que prácticamente las oficinas de la Port Mafia parecen haberse convertido en su segundo hogar, o como sea que se le llamara.

Higuchi es la mujercita que una vez llega detrás de Akutagawa; en una noche de esos días en que él cargaba ansias de matar y no dejar a alguien con vida. Había sido destinado a acabar con una organización clandestina de narcotraficantes que se habían infiltrado en su territorio.

A su hermano no le importaba que Higuchi parezca a punto de desfallecer y le mirase con ojos llorosos. Tiene sujeta su muñeca delgada y la ve con total desaprobación. Milagrosamente no se da el trabajo de usar a Rashomon para matarla —tal vez cree que es tan poca cosa que no merece tal consideración—, pero sí la empuja con fuerza al interior de su oficina, le ordena a otros miembros de la mafia que le entreguen ropa nueva y se encierra durante unos eternos minutos con ella.

Cuando sale de la habitación, él no parece de mejor humor.

Todos tienen miedo de acercársele en esta ocasión, incluso Gin. Desde que Dazai se fue de la Port Mafia, Akutagawa es más propenso a caer fácilmente en una furia que hace a todos temer por su vida. Es escalofriante.

¿Habría acabado con ella en su momento de enojo?

La respuesta a esa cuestión es negativa cuando muy entrada la madrugada, Gin, la encargada de vigilarle, la ve salir a hurtadillas de la oficina. Tiene hambre, es lo que le dice. Lo más que puede hacer es darle unos emparedados de jamón que roba de Tachihara, y un poco de agua.

Higuchi le agradece con una sonrisa y pide quedarse sola después de prometer que no escapará. Sin embargo, como es su deber vigilar a la intrusa, se mantiene en un lugar oscuro muy cercano, sin que su presencia sea notada.

Y entonces la escucha llorar por primera vez. Eso se repite en muchas ocasiones, siempre siendo las acciones de Akutagawa la razón.

En un principio, la palabra con que Gin la describiría era "débil" —temerosa y fácil de corromper—, sin embargo, debió retractarse al pasar el tiempo.

Al día siguiente Higuchi es incorporada a la Port Mafia sin que nadie pueda reclamar por ello, aún a pesar de llegar a tener automáticamente la autoridad de movilizar al grupo de combate. El escuadrón Black Lizard; siendo así la superior de Gin.

Tampoco es que le importe demasiado. Sin embargo, hay cosas que sí debe aceptar.

Higuchi es fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que alguien puede llegar a creer, pues se aferra a su hermano y no se aleja de él a pesar de recibir insultos y bofetadas.

A Gin a veces le molesta, no sabe si Higuchi por ser tan masoquista y permanecer en un lugar al que no pertenece —sabe Dios por qué razón—, o Akutagawa, quien tampoco le pone un alto a la admiración que ella le tiene.

¿Pero admiración de qué?

Son asesinos y Akutagawa es el más despiadado de ellos. Como su hermana,

Gin se atribuye el deber de vigilar por él en silencio sin que nadie lo note, ya que su fuerza no da para más y puede dar crédito de todas las atrocidades que él ha cometido.

¿Cómo puede alguien desear permanecer al lado de personas como _ellos_?

Si todos dan una negativa, Higuchi es la excepción.

Tonta, tonta mujer.

Gin cree que el esfuerzo de ella por permanecer con su hermano es demasiado infructuoso. No consigue nada. Ni reconocimiento, ni respeto; por eso está de acuerdo con Mori-san y Tachihara cuando estos le cuestionaron a Higuchi su razón por permanecer en la Port Mafia, y si en realidad ese es un trabajo para ella.

Ese día, Akutagawa fracasa en atrapar a Atsushi, el hombre tigre; debido a una de las consecuencias devastadoras que causa ese enfrentamiento es que ahora reposa en una cama y los doctores han dicho que su estado es crítico, pues posiblemente no despierte del sueño profundo en el que se encuentra.

Gin está devastada, haciéndose más silenciosa y siendo su presencia menos notoria que antes, pues se encuentra triste. Sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando ve a Higuchi, siente que su dolor no se puede comparar con nada. Gin está triste y devastada, pero no lo deja notar porque le han enseñado que los sentimientos son el verdadero monstruo al que hay que temer. Por el contrario, Higuchi se ve triste y devastada, sí, pero mucho más destruída, más perdida, más deplorable. Más todo.

De la misma manera, así como Gin no sabe qué hacer tampoco sabe qué decir —aun si las palabras no son su fuerte, siente que debe hacer el intento—, pues va haciéndose a una idea de aquello que mantiene a esa mujer atada a ese lugar.

Entonces, Akutagawa resulta secuestrado cuando ni ella, ni Higuchi estaban presentes en las oficinas de la Port Mafia.

Es una tragedia que desencadena acciones desesperadas.

Aquello debe ser una broma. A Gin, y al escuadrón Black Lizard en general le parece un suicidio lo que ella quiere hacer, pues se prepara para ir a rescatarle; como si su cuerpo debilucho y escasos conocimientos sobre armas fueran suficientes para enfrentarse a un grupo entero de hombres sumamente armados. Ya que se enfrentaría a otro bando enemigo que solo quiere venganza contra Akutagawa, y eso genera discusiones.

—Antes de que el jefe de la orden de recuperarlo ¡ten algo de paciencia! —exclama Tachihara, tratando de convencer a Higuchi de no ir a la cueva del depredador.

Ella golpea la mano de su compañero cuando intenta detenerle.

—La orden no llegará. Tener a toda la organización atacando a una compañía traficante con un rencor personal contra Akutagawa-Senpai convertiría esto en una enorme guerra contra otra organización—explica Higuchi, luego de ignorar todo lo que habían intentado decirle anteriormente. Antes de girarse, ella les muestra una expresión desesperada y prosigue a dejar el lugar—. Para evitar que eso pase, lo altos mandos han decidido tratar este incidente como una disputa personal e ignorarlo. Akutagawa-senpai ya ha sido abandonado—su voz es un susurro y tiene rastros de rabia en él.

—Pero ¿qué puedes hacer por ti misma? —Tachihara se empeña en mostrar que no es la persona adecuada para realizar un rescate, menos enfrentarse a un peligro de esa magnitud.

—Nada. Pero incluso así, no hay forma en que... ¡En que pueda quedarme aquí y no hacer nada!

Gin sabe que Higuchi no hará caso a ninguna palabra que le impida ir donde se encuentra Akutagawa.

Y rayos, resulta molesto que ella se vea tan dispuesta a morir por cumplir ese objetivo cuando su fortaleza sólo consiste en la perseverancia y no en la preparación para un enfrentamiento de ningún tipo. Sólo es fuerte de espíritu, después de todo —aunque de igual manera tiene decaídas en ese aspecto—. Se supone que Gin debería ser quien estuviera de ida a rescatar a su hermano, pero no es así

Se queda quieta mientras ve la figura de Higuchi perderse luego de salir por la puerta, en dirección a las instalaciones de la organización enemiga.

— ¿Es normal que me sienta tan poca cosa al lado de ella? —Pregunta Tachihara a nadie en especial, sorprendido—. Esa mujer no es normal.

Asiente dándole la razón, y al mismo tiempo deseando opinar sobre la situación sin hacerlo al final, porque hay tantas cosas que quiere decir pero no sabe por donde empezar.

Siempre termina tragándose sus propias palabras, está bien así.

—Llamemos a los demás —declara Hirotsu. Gin se asegura de mirarle para agradecerle silenciosamente—. No podremos llamarnos el escuadrón Black Lizard si no sabemos darlo todo por nuestros superiores.

Todo se hace tal y como lo desean. Gin sabe que hacen mal cuando deciden actuar por cuenta propia y sin pedirle permiso a Mori-san, sin embargo, también está al tanto de que ese hombre es escalofriantemente inteligente y no hay forma en que no sepa lo que están haciendo. Como no ve que nadie le **s** impide alistarse para partir, supone que en realidad han recibido la autorización de hacerlo.

Un grupo de hombres armados le acompañan cuando deciden seguir los pasos de Higuchi, infiltrándose también donde el enemigo para ir a rescatar a Akutagawa.

En las instalaciones que atacan, toman a un rehén para sacarle información sobre a dónde ir, pero resulta innecesario cuando escuchan el estruendo de disparos en un almacén cercano al edificio en el cual se encuentran.

Se dirigen ahí sin perder tiempo. Gin prepara sus cuchillas cuando hacen una oportuna aparición.

Luego de que Tachihara da la orden, Gin corre con prisa para acabar con todo enemigo que se cruce en su camino, pues ya tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre desde hace mucho.

Hirotsu empieza con su monólogo sobre su juventud, ante la mirada sorprendida de Higuchi, quien en realidad ha creído que ellos jamás vendrían, sin embargo están ahí.

—Eres nuestro superior—explica él—. Cuando nuestro superior está en peligro no podemos quedarnos y no hacer nada ¿cierto? —hace referencia a lo que anteriormente escuchó de ella.

Gin termina de atacar, entonces se queda callada, como siempre, y mira alrededor para buscar el lugar en el que debería encontrarse su hermano.

—Ugh...

El quejido proviene de una puerta abierta a la que Higuchi una vez que repara en ella, se dirige con exasperación aún a pesar de encontrarse herida.

Gin es la segunda en adelantarse, detrás de ella le siguen Hirotsu y Tachihara; los demás hombres de la mafia aún examinan si alguno de los enemigos a los que enfrentaron siguen con intenciones de atacar.

— ¡Akutagawa-Senpai!

— ¿Higuchi? —Su voz es débil y rasposa.

Se detiene en la puerta cuando escucha la voz de su hermano, quien milagrosamente ha despertado del letargo en que se encontraba. Desde su lugar puede observar la espalda de Higuchi y el rostro lastimado de él.

—Senpai... Sangre.

Gin ve como ella coge un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia la mejilla de Akutagawa con verdadero cuidado. Es su hermano, y se supone que conoce mucho de él, pues le ha vigilado por mucho tiempo —antes de que Higuchi llegara y también se decidiera por vigilarla a ella— y hasta siente que puede anticiparse a sus arrebatos de furia y a muchas de sus acciones, sin embargo, se queda perpleja cuando le ve levantar su mano para sostener la pequeña de esa tonta mujer que se niega a alejarse de su lado, entrelazando ligeramente los dedos.

—Gracias —es un susurro, pero lo ha escuchado desde donde está, y no, no va dedicado a Gin, ni al escuadrón Black Lizard en concreto, ni a sus subordinados, ni a la mafia en general —cree que él ni siquiera se ha percatado de todos ellos—.

Es para Higuchi, a quien nota temblar por esa simple palabra.

—Es mi trabajo.

Esta vez indudablemente está llorando de felicidad.

Gin no ve que su presencia sea necesaria ahí, así que retrocede y se apoya a un lado de la puerta para reflexionar de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados sobre lo que acaba de presenciar.

Aún con eso, cree que el esfuerzo de Higuchi por permanecer con su hermano es demasiado infructuoso. No consigue nada. Ni reconocimiento, ni respeto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón sabe —y está muy segura— de que ese "gracias" es una de las cosas que ella más deseó escuchar.

Gin siente que las cosas van como deben, no pudiendo evitar sonreir ligeramente contagiada por la sonrisa de Tachihara, quien menciona algo parecido a un "par de tórtolos" amortiguado por una corta risilla.

Y sigue creyendo que no es una relación saludable, aquello que tienen Higuchi y Akutagawa.

No cree que haya nada que le haga cambiar de opinión.

* * *

.

 _Continuará..._

.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	2. No lo será

**No es una relación saludable**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

.

 **Advertencias** : l _as mismas del anterior capítulo, ración doble de OoC. Obviamente ya habrán notado que la narración es desde el punto de vista de Gin, un personaje que no tiene mucho desarrollo, así que mis disculpas si mi versión de ella difiere de la de ustedes._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows._

 _!A leer!_

.

* * *

A veces, Gin se retractaba de pensar que Higuchi es fuerte. Pues así como su fortaleza es la persistencia, también es su debilidad **(1)**. Es temeraria e imparable en todo lo que tenga que ver con Akutagawa —ha recibido disparos y golpes como comprobación de ello, y siempre se ha levantado—, pero cuando éste mismo es quien le corta los pasos, porque hay momentos en que llega a su límite, parece deshinflarse y hacerse más pequeña.

— ¡No necesito ayuda, ni de ti ni de nadie!

Entonces ocurre la misma escena, Gin la ha presenciado muchas veces. Ahí es donde ve la fortaleza y debilidad de Higuchi emerger y mezclarse en acciones desincronizadas y miradas de impotencia.

— ¡Pero Akutagawa-Senpai...!

El impacto seco de la mano de Akutagawa despreciando la de Higuchi, marca un sonido estremecedor en la habitación. El escuadrón Black Lizard y las personas a su mando están presentes también, todos ahora sumidos en el más asfixiante silencio.

Gin se encuentra meditando de ojos cerrados, apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta, y a su lado están Hirotsu y Tachihara. Abre uno de sus ojos y puede ver la expresión desesperada de Higuchi a unos pasos de distancia, quien aún tiene las manos extendidas y no sabe si volver o no a sostener la muñeca de Akutagawa; en un intento vano por evitar que salga del lugar.

Ese, fue un golpe que significa muchas cosas, entre ellas, que ya no piensa oir nada de lo que quiera decirle, que no hará caso a sus ruegos, que ella se quede ahí y no dé un paso ni haga otra acción más para detenerle. Y a Higuchi parece dolerle mucho. Gin no sabría describir la clase de expresión que tiene, pero jamás creyó ver tanta tristeza reflejada en una persona.

— Mujer tonta —murmura Tachihara—. Si sabe que se pone así cuando menciona al tigre, no debió decirle nada.

Gin afirma en silencio, estando de acuerdo con él. Mira de reojo a Hirotsu y supone... No, está segura, que su intervención a Higuchi horas atrás, tiene qué ver con esa escena. No escuchó nada de la conversación que tuvieron, ni sabe el tipo de información que él le ha proporcionado a la mujer, pero al parecer resulta de mucha importancia para su hermano **(2).**

Tampoco es como si hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar que esto sucediera de todas formas.

— No me sigas, y vete. Probablemente Yokohama desaparezca del mapa este día, así que te quiero lejos —sentencia fríamente a Higuchi.

Ese es otro rechazo más, pero si Gin se da la tarea de detallar sus palabras, podría notar un significado distinto en ellas. Estas pueden ser interpretadas de distintas formas, pero decide no darse ese trabajo. Ya tiene suficiente de la extraña relación que ambos manejan. Por esa razón muchas veces prefiere interpretar solo sus acciones.

— Pero alguien necesita ayudarle, Akutagawa-senpai. Si me deja...

— ¡No! Sólo vete. Es una orden.

Él se ve demasiado enojado, pero parece contenerse de lastimarla por pasarse de insolente. Si son contadas las veces en que no se deja llevar por la ira para destruirlo todo, ¿Eso quiere decir que la insignificante vida de Higuchi le es preciada, o al menos útil? Son varias las ocasiones en que ha desobedecido a sus órdenes y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos ¿Por qué Akutagawa aún no se ha deshecho de ella?

Son muchas los momentos en que Gin no entendía a su hermano, al igual que son varias las ocasiones en que la interpretación de sus actos resultaba errónea.

— Le enviaré la indicación de la hora y el lugar donde puede abordar un helicoptero del enemigo, señor —avisa Hirotsu **(3)**.

Akutagawa asiente y se apresura a salir por la puerta, pero cuando está frente a ella, comienza a toser muy fuertemente, encorvándose y manchando una de sus manos con su propia sangre. Gin evita el impulso de acercarse a socorrerle, porque sabe muy bien que él odia que se compadezcan de su condición enfermiza (no puede hacer más que mirarle desde su lugar cada vez que decae, siempre indiferente). Es un alivio saber que Higuchi es quien ignora que acercarse a él en esos momentos es letal, pues aun así lo hace, como ahora.

Ella saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y en silencio, manteniendo aún su porte triste, lo tiende, y Akutagawa lo acepta. Sin decir nada, ni lo rechaza ni agradece por él, sólo termina de limpiar la sangre de su mano derecha; se irgue completamente y continúa con sus pasos, sujetando fuertemente el pañuelo en un puño. No se detiene en ningún momento ni vuelca la mirada a nadie al salir de la oficina.

La presencia de Higuchi parece haberse vuelto nada mientras todos los demás subordinados del escuadrón de combate se movilizan, temerosos ante lo predicho por Akutagawa. Hirotsu les da paso libre para que puedan irse y escapar de Yokohama, Tachihara chasquea la lengua y espera a que el ultimo de ellos salga para cerrar la puerta.

— Ey, rata escurridiza, ¿No huirás también?

Gin se gira y contempla a Tachihara cuando se da cuenta de que se refiere a ella al hacer la pregunta.

Le mira inexpresivamente, aunque se encuentre sorprendida por ello. Al final opta por negar con la cabeza y le resulta curioso que él no se mueva de su lugar, ni reaccione de manera altiva o le insulte como siempre. Son cuatro personas las que quedan en la habitación: Hirotsu —quien se encuentra brevemente ocupado mandando un mensaje con la dirección prometida a Akutagawa—, Tachihara, Gin y Higuchi. Ninguno parece tener las intenciones de abandonar las instalaciones de la Mafia de momento.

Y el silencio reina durante minutos.

— Vaya, estamos en una situación peligrosa.

— No veo que esto te alerte mucho, eh, vejestorio ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no? —Espeta Tachihara. Gin piensa que tal vez no es tan tonto como parece, o como se comporta la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Algo así —responde Hirotsu mientras se acerca a Higuchi—. Tal vez sólo tenga una ciega confianza en que el día de hoy finalizará sin muchos problemas. Sin embargo, la presencia del peligro es inevitable y hay quienes necesitan de nuestra ayuda aunque no la quieran ¿No es así, Higuchi-kun? —Ella levanta la mirada y al instante parece recobrar la compostura. Respira profundo y le mira con convicción—. Después de todo, los jóvenes tienen el privilegio de hacer cosas alocadas.

Higuchi camina hacia la puerta, abre y antes de salir se detiene.

— Iré por Akutagawa-Senpai, lo saben, así que quería agradecerles por lo de la vez anterior **(4)** —hace una pequeña reverencia.

Desaparece sin mirar atrás.

— ¿No deberías ir también, Gin? —Pregunta Hirotsu al instante.

Era inevitable la expresión de confusión de Tachihara.

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué él habría de ir?

Gin le dedica una mirada fulminante aún a pesar de saber que él no se encuentra al tanto de su relación consanguínea con Akutagawa, ni de su condición de mujer. Se dirige a Hirotsu, hace una reverencia en agradecimiento —porque considera que de cierta manera es una persona sabia— y camina parsimoniosamente a la puerta, ignorando a Tachihara.

Cuando se encuentra metros lejos de la habitación, le escucha despotricar y Gin no puede evitar disfrutar de su enfado. En el final del pasillo, se encuentra Higuchi esperando el ascensor, sosteniendo muy firmemente su celular en la mano derecha y un arma en la izquierda. Al llegar a su ubicación, Gin se dedica a ignorar la mirada interrogante de Higuchi; ya tuvo suficiente con haberle enseñado el poco práctico tono de su voz una vez —por culpa de Dazai—, así que no piensa explicarle que planea seguirle a donde podrán encontrar a Akutagawa.

El ascensor se detiene y abre sus puertas, ambas ingresan y esperan pacientemente a que éstas cierren, descendiendo lentamente al instante cuando lo hacen.

Decir que el silencio es incómodo está de más. Gin mira por el rabillo del ojo a Higuchi. Ella se nota impaciente, pero aguarda a que los segundos pasen. Cuando bajan al estacionamiento, salen del edificio conduciendo uno de los pocos autos disponibles de la Mafia —ya que casi todos fueron usados para huir de Yokohama por sus subordinados—. Higuchi no hace ningún reclamo de su compañía ni le pregunta la razón de ella.

Definitivamente no planea responderle.

Gin está el volante. El timbre de una notificación en su celular le hace saber que Hirotsu ha enviado la dirección a la que se deben dirigir, y así lo hacen. En ese momento Akutagawa ya habrá abordado el helicoptero para llegar al Moby Dick, donde deberá enfrentarse nuevamente al hombre tigre.

Es un tanto alarmante que el resultado de ese encuentro pueda dejar a su hermano en el mismo estado deplorable que la anterior vez. Higuchi también lo piensa, lo sabe por el temblar de sus pequeñas manos al aferrarse al arma que se ha negado a guardar debajo de la ropa. Lo sabe por los balbuceos que se asemejan a una autorecriminación saliendo de sus labios. Gin siente un poco de inquietud al verla así: decidida pero a punto de quebrarse. Los sentimientos resultan un tanto aterradores, demasiado, a veces, la mayoría del tiempo.

Por las avenidas, en las calles y los edificios; los habitantes siguen la tranquila rutina a la que están acostumbrados —aún a pesar de haber sufrido mucho por el poder de Q, y de que posiblemente solo horas después todo desaparezca—. La ignorancia a veces resulta ser una bendición.

El viaje transcurre en silencio y Higuchi se mantiene cabizbaja en todo momento. Solo levanta la cabeza cuando el auto se detiene después de un largo recorrido. Gin suspira al sentirse observada de manera acusatoria por los ojos ajenos, de seguro porque ese no es el lugar en el que deberían estar.

Podría usar sus cuchillas para acabar con su insignificante vida, nunca le ha faltado oportunidades. Podría, pero no lo hace; simplemente se dedica a mostrarle brevemente la pantalla de su celular con la dirección que Hirotsu les dio. Es el lugar correcto, indudablemente.

— ¡Rayos!

Higuchi abre la puerta y sale a despotricar contra todos y contra nadie. Gin la escucha soltar maldiciones y llorar de rabia, apoyada sobre la ventana del auto. A su alrededor hay miles de contenedores creando un complicado laberinto, y tranquilas aguas del océano. Están en el muelle de almacenaje del Puerto de Yokohama, y Akutagawa no se encuentra por ningún lado, es obvio. Sin embargo, a Higuchi no le parece así.

No sabe qué es lo que esa mujer piensa, lo reafirma más ahora.

¿Qué esperaba?

Gin no quiere saberlo.

De todas formas, también se baja del auto y se decide por esperar, porque aún supone que Hirotsu es un hombre sabio, al menos de momento, y quiere creer que está en el lugar que debe, que le otorgó la dirrección correcta. Será paciente, como cuando debe aguardar por el momento adecuado —oculta en la oscuridad de algún recondito lugar— para atacar a sus objetivos; manchando sus cuchillas de sangre y también su conciencia (siendo ese un detalle que ya no importa). Esperará, y Higuchi también, porque es lo unico que pueden hacer mientras transcurren los minutos y segundos. No son testigos de la feroz pelea que se debe estar desatando en los cielos, porque los ojos de ambas no la pueden ver a tal distancia.

Está claro que Higuchi solo puede ver el cielo, zurcado por una ballena gigantesta de metal en donde está Akutagawa, el hombre tigre y otros integrantes del Gremio. El destino de Yokohama será decidido solo por ellos, sin importar lo mucho que mire hacia arriba con ansiedad.

Y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Gin levanta la mirada cuando siente una ligera onda de aire acariciarle la piel. Una sombra oscura parece haber rodeado a la ballena y una luminosidad verde se puede notar aún a esa distancia; de pronto, y lentamente, esta comienza a descender.

— No... —Se lamenta Higuchi al saber que falta poco para el final.

Gin solo suspira cuando se percata de su lastimera expresión. Pero al mirar el cielo otra vez, se da cuenta de hay algo más que también lo sobrevuela. Es un avión.

Entonces sucede. Éste coalisiona con la ballena y resuena en una fuerte explosión, cambiando el curso de su caída. Ya no se dirige al centro de Yokohama para destruirlo todo, la nueva dirección que toma es hacia el mar.

— ¡Akutagawa-Senpai!

Higuchi corre desesperadamente a donde parece que ocurrirá la coalisión. Gin Planea seguirla cuando la fuerza expansiva de aire que se crea con el choque amenaza con hacerle caer. Una cortina de gotas de agua les moja la ropa, pero eso no es suficiente para detener su camino.

Corren y corren por los cientos de metros del muelle de almacenaje, cambiando de rumbo en las esquinas, entre las filas de contenedores. Gin siente que se le ha acabado el aire de los pulmones pero no se detiene hasta que Higuchi lo hace. La ve apoyarse en sus rodillas para tomar aire y comenzar a trotar aún a pesar de verse totalmente cansada.

Como sabe que esta vez irá en línea recta —ya que siente el golpeteo de las olas en la plataforma y presciente que está cerca—, Gin solo camina, no viendo la necesidad de cansarse en vano. Sobretodo si no sabe quienes son las personas que posiblemente hayan quedado con vida; le tocará enfrentarse con ellos si resultan ser sus enemigos. Debe ser precavida.

— ¡Senpai...! —el llamado de Higuchi finaliza en un susurro a pesar de haber encontrado a quien buscaba—. El chico tigre.

Gin prepara sus cuchillas cuando la ve ocultarse al lado de una fila de contenedores. Observa a los lados por el rabillo de sus ojos, estudiando el lugar mientras se acerca rápidamente, lista para atacar.

—...La ciudad fue salvada; el enemigo derrotado; y Kyuoka-chan pasó la prueba —esa es una voz que le resulta muy conocida.

Se acerca hacia Higuchi y también oculta su figura para mirar desde ahí a donde está reunido un grupo de personas. Gin siente el deseo de chasquear la lengua y apartar la mirada al reconocer a Dazai, quien había hablado. Al lado de él está el Director de la Agencia de detectives; cerca de ellos se encuentran el chico tigre, la antigua desertora de la mafia y Akutagawa. El alivio de verle vivo hace que se serene un poco; seguido de eso presta atención para escuchar lo que hablan.

— Dazai-san —su hermano camina tambaleante hacia su mentor **(5)**. Tiene la ropa totalmente empapada y en verdad que se ve magullado; el chico tigre no se encuentra en un estado mejor—. Ahora que nada se interpone en nuestro camino, le mostraré mi poder... —es notable que hasta hablar le cuesta mucho esfuerzo.

Gin presiente que lo que sucederá a continuación será de mucha importancia, y sabe que Higuchi está igual de atenta que ella en esos momentos. Pues por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que sostiene su arma fuertemente a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras la mano le tiembla y observa sin pestañear. De la misma manera que Akutagawa necesita el reconocimiento de Dazai, tal vez es lo que ella también quiere de él. Es lo que no pide en palabras pero sí en tontas acciones impulsivas —que en realidad parecen no llevarle a nada—. Ambos son un caso levemente parecido pero no igual, ya que la diferencia es gigantezca.

Desde su lugar puede observar a Dazai componer una mirada seria.

— Difícil decirlo. Ya estás en tu límite ¿no es así? —Dice—. Incluso te las arreglaste para derrotar al líder del Gremio —levanta la mano, posándola sobre el hombro de Akutagawa—. Haz crecido fuerte —y le sonríe.

Gin abre los ojos más de lo normal al escuchar las palabras de Dazai, que verdaderamente expresan el reconocimiento que tanto deseaba su hermano. Al fin su poder ha sido reconocido; espera que eso le traiga paz. A su lado, Higuchi se ha apoyado de espaldas al contenedor para resbalar hasta el suelo, con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido. Está estupefacta.

Es un poco difícil de asimilar.

— ¡Ey, Gin-chan!

Gin dirige sus ojos donde le llaman. Es Dazai, y se encuentra sentado sobre sus tobillos mientras observa a Akutagawa, quien parece haber perdido el conocimiento y dormita en el suelo. Tan abstraída se encontraba que acaba de reparar en ese detalle ahora. Y no hace nada, no es necesario, ya que es otra persona quien se adelanta a ayudarle con pasos desincronizados.

Dazai se irgue totalmente. Tiene una sonrisita de falsa inocencia en el rostro mientras camina y Higuchi se dirige donde Akutagawa. Gin mira desde su lugar como ella ignora su intento de coqueteo y solo tiene ojos para su hermano. La situación le causa gracia.

— Qué mal —se lamenta Dazai cuando se encuentra frente a Gin—. Y yo que quería proponerle cometer suicidio doble conmigo, otra vez ¿No crees que es un desperdicio, Gin-chan? —pregunta.

— Ella es rara —le responde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo unico que dirás, Gin-chan? ¡Pero si tienes una voz demasiado tierna!

Gin aparta hace la mirada a un lado con incomodidad. Trata de evitar el sonrojarse.

— No diga eso, por favor.

— Está bien, está bien —acepta Dazai, pero tiene la cabeza inclinada a un lado y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. El amor se siente en el aire ¿no lo crees? —Su tono de voz es burlesco y se aleja de Gin para irse junto a sus compañeros de la Agencia de detectives—. Cuida bien de él, Gin-chan.

Dazai levanta un brazo y lo mueve de un lado a otro como despedida; en ningún momento se detiene, caminando sin mirar atras. El rostro de Gin vuelve a ser inexpresivo y suelta un suspiro cuando quienes son sus enemigos se pierden entre las filas de contenedores del puerto. Ahora solo quedan higuchi, su hermano y ella.

— Senpai...

Gin se gira y entonces comprende a lo que Dazai había hecho referencia cuando habló sobre el amor en el aire. También llega a una conclusión con lo ultimo dicho por él.

Higuchi se encuentra sentada sobre sus piernas y la cabeza de Akutagawa descansa en sus muslos. Le acaricia los cabellos delicadamente, disfrutándolo como si esa fuese una oportunidad unica. Entonces él despierta y se observan.

Gin se atreve a contar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Un pestañeo. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

— ¿Se encuentra bien, senpai? -pregunta, dejando de acariciarle.

Diez segundos es lo que duran viéndose el uno al otro. Pues Akutagawa aparta la mirada, pero se mantiene en la misma posición.

— Sí, estoy bien.

Gin cree que Dazai se equivocó de persona cuando le encargó cuidar de su hermano; está segura de quien ocupa ese lugar desde hace mucho es Higuchi y solo ella puede estar lo suficientemente cerca para cumplir con ese objetivo. Gin prefiere observar el proceso de la interacción entre ambos, desde lejos. No viendo la necesidad de intervenir en el extraño tipo de relación que mantienen.

El raro ambiente que se había creado desaparece cuando Akutagawa nota su presencia.

— Gin —se levanta, negándose a recibir la ayuda de Higuchi—. Regresemos a las oficinas —sus pasos son lentos porque se encuentra bastante herido.

Comienza a caminar y le invade cierto interés por la repentina tristeza que parece invadir las expresiones de Higuchi, quien se ve totalmente ignorada y mantiene la misma posición que antes. Es en ese momento en que se ve mucho más frágil, afectada por el estoicismo de Akutagawa.

— ¿Qué esperas, Higuchi? Debemos ir.

Gin se detiene. Se encuentra ligeramente sorprendida cuando escucha a su hermano llamarla. Él mantiene la misma mirada inexpresiva en el rostro, pero sus palabras son menos duras que cuando suele dirigirse a ella normalmente.

— ¡Sí, Senpai!

Higuchi se muerde los labios y parece que quiere llorar, sin embargo, solo sonríe.

Es notable que se encuentra feliz, pero eso no significa nada. La relación que tiene con Akutagawa sigue igual. No es saludable. Ni lo será.

Continuará...

* * *

 **(1)** Por si no se entiende, hago referencia a que, al seguir Higuchi con su persistencia, cansa a Akutagawa y éste termina diciéndole algo hiriente, haciéndole perder así toda la convicción que ella tenía en un principio.

 **(2)** Ya lo mencioné antes en mi otro fic Soukoku *corazón*, sobre mi loca idea de cuando Dazai le da instrucciones a Hirotsu para que deje escapar información (a Higuchi, quien le cuenta a Akutagawa) sobre la ubicación de Atsushi en el Moby Dick, ya saben, cuando pelean con Fitzgerald y KABUM!

 **(3)** Quise hacer este fic sin afectar el canon del manga, sin embargo, aquí entré en un grave conflicto. Ya que Hirotsu en el cap 37 explica que Akutagawa se infiltra solo al Moby Dick y pues, no le ofrece ayuda ni nada. Entonces recordé que esto es un fanfic y que todo se vale, así que ¿perdón? No lo cambiaré xD

 **(4)** Hace referencia al cap 1 de este fic y el cap 14 del manga, cuando el escuadrón Black Lizard asiste a Higuchi en el rescate de Akutagawa. Ella les agradece por eso. Lo explico por si no se entendió :'D

 **(5)** No escribo "antiguo mentor" debido a que el mismo Akutagawa lo dice en el cap 39 "mi maestro es Dazai-san, pero él no es el tuyo" :'D

* * *

Comentario: Bien, posiblemente nadie lea esto pero me da igual. Quiero agradecer, otra vez, a esas lindas personitas que comentaron el cap anterior y a quienes agregaron este fic a favoritos. Me pone un poco nerviosa que parezcan tener muchas expectativas con el desarrollo de la historia. Me aterra en realidad, porque tal vez puedan resultar decepcionados, ya que jamás confiaré en mi capacidad para mantener el IC de los personajes ni mi manera de narrar. Amo esta pareja con el alma y solo quería plasmar un poco de mi fangirlismo hacia ellos en este fic, he ahí la razón por la que es escrito y publicado, mas para mi satisfacción que otra cosa, aunque no negaré que el recibiento recibido por los lectores me saca una boba sonrisa. De todas maneras me alegra que guste a los demás.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
